gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Event 2k17/Quotes
NPC Astral & Elder Brennivin *Ah! Good hit! *Do not forget healing, and drinking plenty of water! *I do not know why they are so worried about my decorations. Everything is fine! *Nice outfit! *Please keep spellwork nice, friends! *Evil cat ghost got free, because of clumsy girl! You help catch it? Directions are here! NPC Brennivin First/Second chance has passed! // Our last chance passed! Most accused Gaian is Username. You did it!!! The Ghost is Caught! Congrats! This thread has been cleansed! The Ghost Was : Username Stunned Gaians : Username, Username, Total Count of correct guess : no. Game ended! This thread has been cleansed! Svalr! Our last chance passed! Most accused Gaian is Username. . . but that's not it! The ghost escaped! Andskotinn! The Ghost Was : Jen-Til Stunned Gaians : Username, Username, Total Count of correct guess : no. Game ended! This thread has returned to normal! First/Second chance has passed! Most accused Gaian is Username. . . but that's not it! The ghost has not been found! Shoot! The ghost has not been found! Try harder! For this clue... I found nothing! Friends, my fashion spell revealed a clue! The Ghost was wearing... Item Name (Position). I will try a second spell! The Ghost was also wearing... Item Name (Position). I can only try once more! The Ghost was also wearing...Item Name (Position). NPC Calendula *Could you help me out? I think I need to be healed... *I've always wanted to be a witch, so I really enjoy these events! NPC Druzy *Emoticons *!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NPC Hemlock *Good hit! *Hey! Could you heal me? *I'm not sure that Brennivin's decorations are really that safe... *I don't really think that all witches really need to wear hats. NPC Incirrina Sisters *We can't let the Astrals win! *Hey the Sanderson sisters didn't look too related either! But here we are! *haha fight us You don't stand a chance! It's time to duel! *Heal us, please! :heart: General quotes *TIP: Aconite's Ghost Gaian can change their avatar to hide from the clue! It might be someone who is changing their avatar often! *TIP: The Gaian chosen as Aconite's ghost would have made a post in the thread sometime within 15 minutes before the first hint! Look near there to find them! *TIP: You do not get EXP from losing all of your health! EXP granting can be delayed if you don't win against someone right away, but if someone else takes them out, you get points for helping to defeat them! *TIP: You get EXP from attacking, but ONLY when the other Gaian is defeated. If their HP is taken down to 0, everyone who attacked gets points. If your foe heals themselves, you won't get any points until they are defeated. You can also get EXP by healing those on your team! *Ugggghh... One of Brennivin's dangerous artifacts have been broken! Please help us catch the angry spirit that was released! Go here to find out how to help! *You get a lot of EXP for each accusation you make -- even if it isn't correct! You get a bunch more if it is, though. Category:Quotes